1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission base and, more particularly, to a data transmission base and a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the progressive of technology, the portable electronic apparatus are becoming popular. These portable electronic apparatus, such as mobile data storage devices, recording pens, or antennas, all have a data transmission body for transmitting the data, and the data transmission body includes a transmission interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface or a FireWire interface for transmitting or receiving the data.
In order to protect the transmission interface from being entered by an outside object or being damaged by external forces, the portable electronic apparatus usually includes a cover disposed on the transmission interface for protection.
However, when the users want to use the portable electronic apparatus and remove the cover, it is always a problem to find a place to put down the cover.